THE HEARTACHE
by Namikaze Ryuuki Ananta
Summary: Sasuke adalah sahabat kecil Naruto.Akan tetapi mereka harus berpisah karena urusan sekolah. Naruto menuju Konoha sedangkan Sasuke menuju suna.dan setelah lama berpisah sasuke menyadari perasaan nya pada Naruto bukan sekedar sahabat melainkan CINTA.namun naruto sudah lupa pada sasuke karena amnesia yang di deritanya.Bagaimana cara sasuke agar naruto ingat pada dirinya ? R


**THE HEARTACHE**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**PAIRING : (Sasuke x Naruto)**

**RATED : T **

**AUTHOR : NAMIKAZE RYUUTA KUROSAKI**

Y**are-yare ryuu balik lagi ama fic kedua bukannya nerusin yang dulu malah buat yang baru. Ryuu klo mau nerusin fic yang dulu-dulu tuh udah gak punya ide lagi alias otak ryuu dah buntu wkwkwkwkwk.#plak dari tadi ketawa mina ni fic sasunaru pertama ryuu nih liat aja yuk**

**Disclamer : selamanya naruto akan tetep punya an mbah Masashi ryuu Cuma pinjem chara nya aja wkwkwkwkwkwk#plak di tabok**

**Summary : Sasuke adalah sahabat kecil tetapi mereka harus berpisah karena urusan sekolah. Naruto menuju Konoha sedangkan Sasuke menuju Suna setelah lama berpisah sasuke menyadari perasaan nya pada Naruto bukan sekedar sahabat melainkan naruto sudah lupa pada sasuke karena amnesia yang di cara sasuke agar naruto ingat pada dirinya ?.**

**Warning : Mengandung unsur Yaoi,Boys x boys,AU,Typo,OOC,GAJE ,DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**NOTE : **

**Namikaze Naruto : 16 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 17 tahun**

**Namikaze Kyuubi : 21 tahun**

**Namikaze Minato : 41 tahun**

**Namikaze Kushina : 40 tahun**

"Naruto ayo bangun" teriak wanita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut merah sepunggung yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Kushina alias ibu Naruto

"Lima menit lagi Kaa-san" kata Naruto yang masih tidur dengan selimut bewarna orange favorit nya

"Huh...sepertinya tidak ada cara selain itu" kata Kushina sambil menyeringai

Kushina segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil ember yang di isi kembali ke kamar Naruto

"Naru ayo bangun atau Kaa-san..." kata Kushina sambil menyeringai

"Engh...bentar lagi Kaa-san"kata naruto sambil memejamkan matanya

"Baiklah kalo begitu Naru..." kata Kushina dan bersiap mengangkat embernya dan...

BYUUURR

"UWWAAAAAA...BANJIR...BANJIR...UWAAAAA"Teriak naruto gak jelas

Dan

BLETAKK

"Ittaaiii " keluh naruto kesakitan

"Naru jangan teriak-teriak nanti tetangga pada marah tau" teriak kushina#padahal dia sendiri teriak-teriak #plak Kushina : apa lu ryuuta : ampunnnn

"Huh kan kaa-san sendiri teriak-teriak apa sih?.bukannya ini masih pagi? Kata Naruto sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala nya yang hampir benjol

Dan lagi

PLAK

"Itttaaiii"keluh Naruto kesakitan untuk yang kedua kalinya

"Masih pagi apanya.!ini sudah jam tujuh naru" teriak kushina tapi ini agak pelan

Seketika mata Naruto membulat akan apa yang kushina katakan ? .teriak naruto

Dan lagi-lagi

BLETAK

"Aw...sakit kaa-san" kata Naruto kesakita untuk yang ke-tiga kalinya

"NARU JANGAN MANDI TERUS SARAPAN!.teriak kushina yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"I...Iya mandi dulu"kata naruto yang langsung lari ke kamar mandi dan menutup yang melihat kelakuan anak nya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala

"_Kapan dia bisa jadi dewasa ya_ ?" gumam kushina dalam itu iya pergi dari kamar naruto dan menutup nya.

**THE HEARTCHE**

Setelah 15 menit naruto sudah berpakaian rapi dan sudah duduk di meja sudah ada keluarga kecil Namikaze yang sedang sarapan yaitu Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

"Ohayu" sapa naruto pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san nya

"Ohayu Naru"jawab Minato dan Kushina hampir bersamaan

"lho...Kyuu-nii mana Tou-san" tanya Naruto pada ayah nya yaitu Minato

"Dia sudah berangkat sama temenya dari nunggu in Naru nanti kelamaan"jawab Minato seada nya

"Huh...dasar kyuu-nii selalu saja begitu" kata Naruto sambil cemberut yang membuat siapa saja yang melihat nya akan berakhir di rumah sakit dengan cara kehabisan darah karena mimisan

"Sudah-sudah cepat habiskan kamu terlambat ke sekolah lagi" kini giliran kusina yang berbicara

"BAIK!" kata Naruto dengan setengah yang melihat tingkah laku anak yang kedua ini ternsenyum yang melihat suaminya,ikut dengan kelakuan anak sulungnya yang bernama Namikaze Kyuubi sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yaitu sangat mudah marah,dan sangat sifat yang sangat perbedaan itulah yang membuat keluarga ini menjadi keluarga yang menyayangi kyuubi sebagai Kyuubi melindungi Naruto sebagai kakaknya.

"Ah...aku sudah selesai naru berangkat dulu Kaa-san,Tou-san" pamit Naruto

"Iya naru iya nanti kamu di jemput Kyuu-nii" kata kusina

"IYAA" teriak naruto

Naruto berangkat ke sekolah dengan jalan naruto tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah hanya dengan berjalan kaki saja bisa sampai tepat Naruto yang bernama Konoha Senior High School adalah sekolah maju dan juga elit di tidak diragukan lagi pasti siswa dari sekolah ini pasti jenius.

Naruto berjalan ke sekolah nya dengan bernyanyi-nyanyi sampai-sampai

TIIN...TIIN...TIIN

Sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam melaju kencang dan hampir menyerempet tetapi Naruto yang sigap langsung melompat tapi kakinya terbentur totoar.

"IITTTAAAIII" Teriak naruto sambil memegang kakinya.

SASUKE POV

Ku lihat tadi ada orang hampir saja aku orang itu berteriak "IIITTTAAAIII".Lalu kuhentikan motor sport ku dan kuhampiri terkejut ketika yang hampir kutabrak adalah orang yang selama ini ku cari yaitu NARUTO

END SASUKE POV

Lalu motor sport itu berhenti dan pengendara nya menghampiri nya pengendara tadi Sedikit terkejut akan Naruto.

Apa kau tidak apa-apa dobe ? kata pengendara tadi dengan tampang tanpa dosa

TWICH

"apa kau bilang ?" hardik naruto

"Aku bilang...apa kau tak apa dobe ?"Kata pengendara tadi dengan santai pengendara yang tadi bernama Uchiha Sasuke

TWICH- TWICH

Dan keluar lah kedutan di dahi naruto

"Dasar Teme seenak nya saja mengatai orang Dobe aku punya nama tau namaku Namikaze Naruto kau tau" teriak naruto marah-marah

"_Memang dia Naruto yang dulu aku dulu dia tidak berubah_" Batin Sasuke

"Woi Teme kenapa diam saja dasar ?" amarah naruto sudah meluap-luap

"Kau dari dulu tidah berubah Dobe" Kata sasuke

"HAH? Maksudmu" tanya naruto

"Dasar kau sudah lupa ?" Tanya Sasuke yang seperti sebuah ejekan

"Hah? Sebenarnya kau ini saja tidak kamu malah sok akrab sama aku" kata naruto

JDUARR

Seperti ada petir di pagi bolong? Yang menyambar tidak orang yang dianggap sahabat sekaligus di cintai nya melupakannya begitu saja.

"K-Kau ber-bercandakan Dobe ?" tanya Sasuke OOC

"Hah bercanda? Sudah lah aku mau ke sekolah nanti itu adalah alasan Naruto untuk menghindari orang aneh tadi yaitu sekolah Naruto jam belajarnya di mulai pukul delapan,Sedangkan saat ini baru pukul setengah tujuh.

"_Sepertinya wajah itu pernah aku lihat tapi dimana ya?.Ah mungkin Cuma perasaan ku kenapa wajah nya sangat familiar ya._ Kata naruto dalam hati sambil meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sedangkan Sasuke ?

Ia masih berdiri mematung karena mendengarkan kata-kata Dobe nya yang sudah lupa pada dirinya# ryuuta : malang nya nasib mu sas Sasuke : inikan gara-gara lu ryuuta : hehehehe.

Setelah itu Sasuke ingin mengantar Dobe nya menuju ke sekolahnya akan tetapi ,setelah membalikan badan sudah menghilang entah kemana.

" Naruto " Gumam Sasuke lirih #bener-bener OOC

Setelah sadar dari lamunan nya Sasuke segera menghampiri motor nya,menaikinya,dan menstarter selesai ia lajukan motor sport nya itu dengan kecepatan sedang menuju ke sekolah barunya,yang mungkin di sana akan terjadi hal yang menyenangkan untuk nya.

Sementara itu Naruto

Naruto Pov

Aku masih memikirkan pemuda aneh yang tadi hampir menabrak ku saat aku mengingat wajah nya jantung ku berdegup sangat pegang dada ku untuk menenangkan jantung ku yang berdegup tak ini artinya Cinta ?.Tidak mungkin,karena kami bergender sama.

End Naruto Pov

Tanpa Naruto sadari ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang Konoha Senior High Sekolah Naruto dan jika Naruto di Konoha Senior High School sedangkan Kyuubi di Konoha Kyuubi satu tingkat di atas KSHS.

Kemudian Naruto ber jalan menuju kelas kelas X

"Ohayu minna" sapa Naruto pada teman-teman nya

"Ohayu Naruto" jawab teman-teman Naruto

Naruto segera berjalan menuju bangku bangku paling belankang dan paling menaruh tas nya Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduk pemuda yang sedang tertidur

"Oi Shika" sapa Naruto pada pemuda yang sedang tidur dibangkunya# pagi-pagi kok apalah namanya juga Shikamaru

"Ngghh...apa Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru setengah sadar

"Emm...aku pinjam pr kimia mu dong" pinta naruto sambil melas# author :#nosebleend#

"Hm ...ini" kata Shikamaru sambil memberi (baca : melempar) buku tulis yang berisi pr kima nya pada Naruto

"heheheh...Arigato Shika" kata Naruto dan kembali ke tempat duduk nya

"Cih...mendokusai" Gumam Shikamaru setelah itu ia melanjutkan tidur nya yang sempat terganggu oleh Naruto

Kembali Pada Sasuke...

"_Jadi ini ya sekolah nya Dobe ?.mewah juga"_ Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah bergumam tidak jelas,Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang Kepala otak jenius yang dimiliki Sasuke,Tak butuh lama bagi Sasuke untuk mencari ruangan bertuliskan "Ruangan Kepala Sekolah".Setelah menemukan ruangan yang ia cari Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke pun bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari ?" tanya kepala sekolah yang bernama tsunade tersebut

"Saya ingin mendaftarkan diri untuk masuk ke sekolahan ini" jawab Sasuke sopan

"Siapa Nama mu ? tanya Tsunade

"Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sasuke

"Hm...Baiklah kau akan diantar oleh kakashi-sensei." Kata Tsunade pada Sasuke

"Arigato" kata Sasuke sopan singkat padat dan jelas

"Baiklah,Kakashi-sensei kelas mu akan mendapat murid baru" kata Tsunade pada guru yang selalu memakai masker

"Hm...aku mengerti,ayo uchiha-san" kata Kakashi pada Sasuke

Sasuke hanya menggangguk dan mengikuti Kakashi

Kembali Pada Naruto...

"Wahhh...akhirnya selesai juga" kata Naruto lal mengembalikan buku itu pada Shikamaru.

"Nih shika...Arigatoo ya" ucap Naruto pada Shikamaru

"Hm" jawab shikamaru

.

.

Teettt...Teetttt...Teetttt

Suara bel pertanda jam pelajaran di KSHS dimulai pun Seluruh siswa lari berhamburan ke kelas Naruto pun langsung duduk anteng di kursi kemudian munculah guru killer yang selalu memakai masker diwajah nya.

"Ohayu minna" sapa Kakashi

'Ohayu-Sensei" balas seluruh murid

"Hari ini kita ke datangan murid masuk uchiha-san" perintah Kakashi pada pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu menunggu giliran untuk masuk.

Sasuke pun masuk dan terdengar lah jeritan-jeritan para siswi.

KYAAAA TAMPAN SEKALI !

UWAAAA KEREN !

AKU MAU JADI PACAR NYA KYAA !

AKU JUGA UWAAAAA!

Dan seperti itulah kegaduhan di kelas X tersebut

"EHM..."kakashi ber dehem keras dan membuat seluruh kelas itu langsung terdiam

"Baiklah...kenalkan dirimu uchiha-san" perintah Kakashi

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke aku pindahan dari Suna" kata Sasuke singkat jelas dan padat.

"Sudah Selesai ?" tanya Kakashi

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah silahkan duduk di...sebelah Naruto" perintah Kakashi

"Hn"

_"APA? Dobe ada disini ini juga. pasti mudah?_ Kata Sasuke dalam hati

Sasuke sepertinya sangat senang duduk di sebelah Naruto karena akan lebih mudah untuk Naruto seperti nya dari tadi ia melamun dan tak tau jika ia akan di jejerkan dengan pemuda aneh yang tadi pagi ia temui.

Setelah sampai ke tempat duduknya dan "Naruto nya", ia pun segera duduk dan memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang melamun.

_"Wajah mu makin imut jika begitu Dobe." _Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Merasa ada yang memperatikan,Naruto menyudahi kegiatan melamunnya dan melihat sosok yang ada di pun terkejut mendapati sosok tersebut

"K-Ka-Kau ?" kata Naruto ter gagap

"Hn" kata Sasuke

"Kau...siapa kau ?" tanya Naruto

JDUARR

Seperti ada petir lagi yang menyambar terdiam sebentar.

"Oh...aku ingat kau siapa" kata Naruto

Kata-kata tersebut memunculkan sedikit harapan.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Sasuke

"Benar...Kau orang yang tadi hampir menabrak ku kan ?" kata Naruto memastikan

JDUARRR

Lagi-lagi petir menyambar Sasuke juga Sasuke harus memulai dari awal.

"Hm... Baiklah kau ingin tau namaku kan ?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ya" jawab Naruto

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sasuke

DEG

**"**_Sepertinya aku pernah mendenngar nama itu tapi dimana ya? Ugh...dan sekarang kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing ugh? Aku tidak kuat lagi. _batin Naruto

Dan

BRUKK

Ternyata Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi panik tentu saja lain ingin tau nama mu dan setelah ia tau mendadak ia pingsan.

"Na-Naruto apa yang terjadi" tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

"Sasuke apa yang terjadi pada Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi ikutan panik

"Saya tidak tahu Sensei" jawab Sasuke panik

"Kalo begitu kamu harus membawa nya ke UKS dan jagalah dia" perintah Kakashi

"Baiklah Sensei" kata Sasuke sambil menggendong tubuh naruto ala bridal styel

Seluruh siswi iri dan khawatir pada karena dapat berduaan dengan khawatir dengan keadaan temannya

Di perjalanan Sasuke menggendong dengan cepat tapi juga hati-hati.

_"Aduh Naruto ada pa dengan mu ini ?kenapa kau pingsan?Bertahanlah." _kata SasukeDalam mencemaskan Sangat Cemas

.

.

.

.

.

**Huft...akhirnya chapter 1 selesai heheheheh.**

**Gemana ancur?jelek?berantakan review ya dan kalo mau flame harus login lo wkkwkwkwkwkw#tawa lagnat.**

**Mau tau apa yang bakal terjadi di ruang UKS nanti hahahahahahah**

**REVIEW YA WKWKWKWKWK #PLAK ketawa mulu dari tadi**

**gomen ya klo fic yang pertama amburadul sekarang udah di benerin kok**

**Akhir kata**

**Arigato**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
